1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cooler, which is a portable refrigeration system for selectively and adjustably cooling and transporting a removable container, such as a beer keg, for example.
2. Background
Large beverage containers, such as beer kegs and the like, require either large-scale or specially adapted refrigeration units. Such units are typically mounted within bars or restaurants, such that the container may be placed in the refrigeration unit and tapped to dispense the cooled beverage to the patrons. Such refrigeration units, however, are typically permanently mounted within the bar or counter of the bar or restaurant, thus allowing for efficient cooling of the beverage to take place only in the bar or restaurant.
Users may desire to cool a beverage container, such as the exemplary beer keg, in a remote location, and not a bar, restaurant or other food and drink service establishment. Though a beer keg or the like may be mounted on a dolly or other transportation device to transport the keg to the remote location, the specialized refrigeration unit cannot be transported along with the container because it is heavy and difficult to maneuver.